The invention relates to a means for securing machine parts together.
One application of the invention lies in securing pick holders for mineral cutter picks within U-shaped members formed on cutter drums and the like of mineral mining machines. It has hitherto been known to accomplish this by passing a cross pin through registering bores in the sides of the U-shaped member and in pick holder received therebetween, the cross pin then being secured in position by means of locking pins driven as an interference fit through diametrical bores in the cross pin positioned such that the ends of the locking pins project from the cross pin adjacent the outer faces of the U-shaped member. However, this necessitates the ends of the cross pin and the locking pins extending from the U-shaped member, where they are subject to a high degree of wear by the scrubbing action of the mineral being cut.